


The pulp fiction thing

by ClaireScott



Series: 50 bottles of ketchup [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by a Movie, Kitchen Debate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys still debating about Steve's glorious idea how to save $20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pulp fiction thing

**Author's Note:**

> Non-native English-speaker, as known. Corrections are very welcome.
> 
> Written for Word of the day: deprecate

"I deprecate this very, very deeply, McGarrett" Danny snarls and bangs the bottle of ketchup angrily on the table. "Next time you order tiramisu at a restaurant I swear I'll force you to eat it with ketchup AND mustard, you disregarding, thankless ignoramous!"

"Calm down, Danno. I'm just kidding." Steve grins and takes a spoonful of Danny's dapple-apple crumble.

Danny gives Steve a still angry look and waits for Steve's opinion.

"So? What do you think? And I dare you, I double dare you..."

"What? What's this now? Pulp fiction, Danno?"

"Say "what" again, McGarrett...No. Forget it. Do you like Grandma Williams' dapple-apple crumble?"

"Yeah, it's ok. Needs a little bit more cinnamon, I think."

"Ok? Ok, he says! Well, blow me down. There's no cinnamon in, Steven! Give me your dish, ignoramous!"

"Huh? That's why I said it would be better with more cinnamon, Danno. It lacks of cinnamon."

"Lacks of cinnamon, lacks of cinnamon! Won't hear of it! Animal!"

"Maybe next time you could try to fabricate a Big Kahuna Burger, Danno. Would help us to get along with all that ketchup..."

"Get out of my kitchen, now!"

"Just for the record: It's my kitchen and I..."

"Out!"

"Shall I go and buy some cinnamon? Maybe I could get a huge quantity discount..."

"I hate you. I hate you so much."


End file.
